His Type
by Darkness Angel-Ai
Summary: Marceline is Marshall's type of girl. .:: Very short one-shot.


I was bored and decided to write another Marcelee. So I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Adventure Time.

* * *

There were certain things Marshall Lee had always liked about a girl, and that was to have fun. Through his years of flying around the world, the young looking vampire had met several other vampires during his travels, some of which were female. Naturally, Marshall had flirted with the girls he had met, some had ended up as his girlfriend, but he never really stayed with any of the girls for long. They were never really his type, don't get him wrong, he likes any girl as much as the next guy however, he was looking for a certain type of girl.

Now Marshall was a guy who respected any girl he had dated, actually any girl he had met. He was nice guy when it came to girls, but Marshall also really liked to have fun, and his fun standards were always doing something dangerous, spontaneous stunts; he was very daring. It was his entertainment every night, but not once had he ever done any dangerous or spontaneous stunts whenever he was with a girl.

Fragile. That's what those girls were. They were delicate, they didn't like a single thing to get dirty, they disliked his way of fun, way to 'classy' and all they wanted to do was sit and enjoy being close to said boyfriend. And perhaps show him off to other girls, apparently jealousy was fun to these girls. Marshall never really did like those type of girls, but he got with them anyway because he was searching for his type of girl.

Now Marshall's type of girl was very simple, at least in his opinion.

1) She had to be beautiful in soul. (The young vampire couldn't really care less what she looked liked. If she was very geeky or nerdy but was his type of girl, then by Glob he would be with that geeky/nerdy girl.)

2) She had to have a sense of humor. (Some things are just way too funny to pass up, regardless of what it sounds like.)

3) She had to be outgoing. (He would like to have a girl who wouldn't mind an adventure.)

4) She has to not mind getting a bit dirty. (Was there anything wrong with wrestling?)

5) She had to love music (Is there a crime to sit with your girlfriend and listen to music? Perhaps play a song or two of your own?)

6) She has to not care about what she wears. (It gets pretty annoying to have to tell a girl that she doesn't look fat with what she is wearing. If ya like it and feel comfy, then by all means wear it.)

7) She had to have a soft spot. (He wouldn't mind seeing a soft side of her every now and then.)

8) She had to need him when there was no on else she could turn to. (He would like to feel needed every now and then, to give her comfort when she was sad.)

9) She had to be happy and always smiling. (He would like to be the reason that she was happy, smiling because he made her smile.)

10) She had to love him for him. (There is no better love then loving someone for who they are.)

Marshall stared at the starry night sky, standing outside of a cave where he waited for his girlfriend to come out of her hidden home. There was a girl before his girlfriend, Fiona was her name, the girl was crazy adventurous and loud, but she was just that, a girl. Which was why Marshall never made any attempt to be with her because she was thirteen. Way too young for his liking, but he is friends with that little girl, she was pretty chill.

"Marshall?" An angelic voice called to him.

A smile appeared on the vampire's face, he looked at his girlfriend of four years. Her long hair was loose, she wore a simple red shirt that hugged her figure with a black mid-drift vest, dark jeans and boots.

Beautiful, always in his eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" She laughed a little as he simply stared at her.

"Just those gorgeous eyes of yours Marceline." Marshall grabbed her hand as he began to ascend to the sky leading her to their destination.

Marceline smiled as her eyes showed amusement. "My, what's with the sudden mood?" She laughed freely as she floated above him. Marshall turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him. He didn't say anything, simply he kissed her lips softly and gave her a smile.

"C'mon, let's go before we're late to Finn and Jake's Movie Night." And they flew off towards the tree house where all their friends will be waiting hand in hand.

Marceline is definitely Marshall's type of girl.

She's wild, she's funny, is crazy fun, likes to have an adventure, loves music and loves to sing, she likes to mess with people like he does. She also had her moments with her soft spots, when she needed him. She was everything he had always wanted, if being selfish for looking for her for several hundred years got him to her, then it was worth the wait.

Marshall Lee, King of Vampires and over a thousand years old, is a silly man in love, and he is never letting go.

* * *

**Like?**

**What do you think about it? Let me know guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
